Bartz Klauser
|-|Current= |-|Classic Design= Character Synopsis Bartz Klauser (known as Batz in Final Fantasy: Legend of the Crystals, and Butz in Japan) is the main protagonist of Final Fantasy V. His mother died when he was young, and his father died three years ago, but on advice from his father, Bartz decided to explore the world. Character Statistics Tiering: High 5-A, likely 3-C '''| '''2-A Verse: 'Final Fantasy '''Name: '''Barttz Klauser, Batz, ??? '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''20 '''Classification: '''Warrior of Light, Drifter, Hero '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-hand Combatant, Weapon Mastery, Magic, Afterimage Creation, Elemental Manipulation (Of the Fire, Ice, Lightning, Wind, Light, Water and Earth variety, strong affinity for the wind element), Statistics Amplification, Precognition (via Oracle abilities), Regeneration (At least Mid-Low, likely higher), Holy Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Energy Blasts, Barrier Creation, Levitation, Transmutation (In the form of transforming others into toads), Berserk Mode (via Moon Flute), Resurrection, Petrification, Information Analysis (via Libra), Poison Manipulation, Time Manipulation (In the variety of speeding himself up, slowing/stopping targets, rewinding time and temporarily aging targets), Teleportation, Spatial Manipulation and BFR (via Banish), Summoning, Power Mimicry (via Blue Mage, and Mime), Homing Attack (via Luminous Shard), Healing, Paralysis Inducement, Sleep Inducement, Gravity Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Can mind control monsters to his will), Empathic Manipulation (via Flirt), Necromancy, Absorption, Durability Negation, Self-Destruction, One Hit Kill, Death Manipulation, Statistics Reduction (Can debuff his foes), Size Manipulation (via Mini), Instinctive Reaction (via Shihradori), limited Attack Reflection (via Reflect), and Power Nullification (via Silence) 'Destructive Ability: Dwarf Star Level, likely Galaxy Level '(Fought off summons as powerful as Bahamut and other creatures of The Void, beings at least comparable to Galuf, who is capable of overpowering one of the crystals. Fought off base form Exdeath, who is far stronger than Gilgamsh, the same warrior who gave Squall and his party issues) | '''Multiverse Level+ '(Powered up by The Sealed Weapons, which are capable of keep back The Void and entities who are one with it such as Enuo. Gave Bartz and his party enough power to defeat Neo Exdeath, who was capable of erasing all universes from existence) 'Speed: FTL+ '(Keep pace with powerful opponents such as Exdeath and Bahamut, the former of which has shown they can fly as such speeds. Fought Gilgamesh, who kept up with Seifer) | 'Infinite '(Capable of entering and freely moving within The Void, which is a realm of nonexistence that lacks any time or space. In addition, able to keep pace with beings who naturally reside within The Void itself) '''Lifting Ability: Superhuman+ Striking Ability: Dwarf Star Class, likely Galactic Class '''| '''Multiversal+ Durability: Dwarf Star Level, likely Galaxy Level '(Able to survive battles with Exdeath, something Galuf struggled to do even after having overpowered the crystals. Can tank attacks from summons such as Bahamut and Gilgamesh, who can give Squall's party issues) | '''Multiverse Level+ '(Could no-sell abilities from Exdeath, even after he had merged with The Void itself) '''Stamina: Superhuman+ Range: ' Extended melee range with weapons, much higher with magic and summons 'Intelligence: '''He is a all-round fighter, being a master in the use of various classes through his Mimic ability. Knows how to use every sword that the Warrios of Light can use, despite having never seen it '''Weaknesses: '''A lot of Bartz spells require that he can speak in order to work. '''Versions: Base | Empowered by Sealed Weapons Other Attributes List of Equipment: * The Sealed Weapons: '''Twelve legendary weapons that were used to seal away Void Enuo and keep back The Void from spilling into reality. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Mimic: If an opponent uses any technique, Bartz will be able to copy it perfectly even if it was the first time he has ever seen this attack. In addition, he does not require any of the magical energy or ammunition associated with any move he copies and will even copy the mediums the technique was used with. As such, he'll be able to copy any weapon his foes use. Below is a list of moves he has copied from the other Warriors of Light during the Cycles of Dissidia. * Ascendant Lance: Bartz throws the Warrior of Light's shield at a target to stun them before quickly creating Firion's spear to slash at them. * Blade Crash: Bartz copies Lightning's Blazefire Saber to strike his foe twice before drawing one of Vaan's katanas to slash his foe multiple times and knock them away. * Climbarrel: Bartz charges forward with Cloud's Buster Sword in hand before exchanging it for Squall's Revolver, blasting away his foes with three quick, explosive stabs. * Dark Flame: Bartz stabs the ground with Cecil's Dark Sword, causing the ground between his opponent to erupt in a row of black and violet flames that will rise into the air to chase foes. * Flood: Copied from Terra Branford's version of the Flood spell, Bartz creates three geysers that erupt in rapid succession at his opponent's feet. * Hazard Raid: Bartz impales his foe with the Buster Sword before utilizing Tifa's barnd of hand-to-hand combat to send his foe flying. * Hellfire: Bartz summons Spira's variation of Ifrit, who proceeds to sweep the area in front of him, causing massive pillars of flame and lava to burst from the ground and high into the air. * Holy: Bartz copies Terra Branford's use of the ultimate White Magic spell, creating five orbs of holy light that home in on an opponent. If they strike their intended target, Bartz can immediately follow up with the explosive power of Flare. * Luminous Shard: Bartz draws Cecil's Mythgraven Blade to unleash a wave of light energy at his desired target that homes in on them. * Paladin Force: Bartz throws a projectile of light that stuns the target on impact. If it connects, Bartz teleports to their location before sweeping through them with several flourishes of Cecil's Mythgraven Blade and slamming them into the ground. * Ragnarok Blade: Bartz summons a miniature version of Laguna Loire's ship, the Ragnarok, which forms a long energy blade that Bartz swings into his foe. * Reel Impulse: Bartz throws Firion's axe, which boomerangs back towards Bartz to drag distant foes close to him before using Zidane's Mage Mashers to slash at his foes. * Slidehazzard: Bartz slides into his foe twice with Tidus' Brotherhood in hand before summoning Cloud's Buster Sword to slam his foe into the ground. * Slide Shooter: Bartz slides through his foe with Tidus' Brotherhood before creating Kain's Lance to stab them multiple times and knock them into the air. * Solid Ascension: Bartz uses Squall's Gunblade to repeatedly attack an opponent before launching them into the air with the Warrior of Light's sword. * Soul Eater: Bartz forms Cecil Harvey's Dark Sword and impales his foe with it, flooding their insides with dark energy while forming an orb of darkness and gravity with his free hand to slam the opponent backward. * Storm Shot: Bartz slashes at his opponent with Zidane's Mage Mashers before sending them into the air with a kick like Tidus. * Wind Shear: Bartz spins around rapidly while copying the Onion Knight's Onion Sword to catch his foe in a cyclone of wind and steel. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Final Fantasy Category:Final Fantasy V Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Warriors of Light Category:Thieves Category:Orphans Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapons Master Category:Magic Users Category:Humans Category:Square Enix Category:Males Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Earth Users Category:Water Users Category:Wind Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Time Benders Category:Space Benders Category:Summoners Category:Power Mimicker Category:Death Users Category:One Hit Kill Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Absorbers Category:Size Users Category:Curse Wielders Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Beserkers Category:BFR Users Category:Holy Users Category:Healers Category:Necromancers Category:Sleep Inducers Category:Gravity Users Category:Mind Users Category:Self-Destructors Category:Transmutation Users Category:Regenerators Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Instinctive Reactors Category:Poison Users Category:Light Benders Category:Precognition Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2